nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeMansRacer
This is the talk page of LeMansRacer. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] *Please start any new topics with a Subject Title . *Please leave all edits with a ~~~~ at the end of your message before saving. ---- Mazda RX-7 Article Names I thought the FD chassis codes coupled with the model years were more than adequate. Literally noone except for hardcore JDM car nerds know the cars by their revision names, especially in a site that is catered to AAA racing titles. I know that some articles such as the BMW, Corvette and Nissan articles use internal codenames but that's because they're commonly mentioned by car media sites, in various video games and so on. I think it's for the best that we use established terms for names, whether they're model years or chassis codes, as most visitors only care about getting information as quickly as possible. Another thing I'd like to mention is that you should discuss bigger car article changes first before publishing them. Not everyone agrees with someone about something. -- CMAN122 (talk) 12:54, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :It's easier to differentiate and gives a clearer indication of a difference between the two FD model articles through the use of a revision number, that's what they're used for. It's also easier to search, link, mention, and for readers to retain information in articles with a concise model rather than a load of numbers; Series 6 and Series 8 just reads better than 1992-1995 and 1999-2002. Chassis codes has always been the way to go; if we didn't we'd have the Porsche 911 GT3 RS (2006-2009) and Porsche 911 GT3 RS (2009-2011). :"noone except for hardcore JDM car nerds know the cars by their revision names", Wikipedia has them slapped all over their article. We've not got a Forza or Gran Turismo game to deal with, we can afford to be descriptive with our cars because we're an encyclopedia for the Need for Speed series. No-one wants to visit the site and get nothing more than what they see on the screen. We should be striving to produce a unique website for our fandom of the Need for Speed series for those that are fans, not falling back into the grey mush of "it'll do" for skim readers. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:21, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Where did I say that we shouldn't use chassis codes? That was not the point. I said we should change between chassis codes and model years in a way that would make the articles easier to find, not make them appealing to skim readers only. If we only go by chassis codes, then it would be much harder to navigate the Volkswagen Golf articles on Wikipedia for readers that are new to the cars, as the naming scheme got twisted with the Mk6 model. The Audi TT 8J and 8N do that, as the latter actually describes the first generation model - most would initially assume the opposite. ::Obviously you can't say the same about the RX-7's model revision names although they're too technical I think. If you show the articles to someone who likes the NFS games but isn't that knowledgable in cars, most would probably assume that the "Series 6" is the facelift model and the "Series 8" being an update of such or similar instead of being the successor to the "Series 5" FC model. This shows that you must be familiar with Mazda's cars before you can be absolutely sure that you'll find the car that you've been looking for. -- CMAN122 (talk) 15:04, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::It still follows the blog post of keeping the article name as simple as it needs to be. I didn't go back and start changing the FC Series 5 article title because we don't need any more description, but if a Series 4 turned up, we would have to differentiate. I'm keeping to the post, but we don't need a full production period in the title when there's some form of differentiating the base model given by the manufacturer. I've not touched the final two either as there isn't any other RZ or Spirit R featured in the Need for Speed series. :::For the Audi TT, just change then to Mk; Audi TT 3.2 quattro (Mk1), Audi TT 3.2 quattro (Mk2), Audi TT RS (Mk2). I don't know who at Volkswagen Audi made that call, but I want you want - easier reading and navigation, but we're stuck in this 20 years stint of games that each name their cars differently. :::I'm not looking to fight with you on this, I want the people that are going through the game specific car list or the game specific section of a car article to be able to know what car we're linking to based on what they know from the game, and I want the people that like specific cars to be able to find that car or find out more about all the trims that make up that car. :::I'm also not purposely picking the BMW 3 series as an example because it's German, it's just because there's a lot of them. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:52, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::The Series x names are simple for being numerical successions and rolling off the tongue more easily but go too deep into the manufacturer's nomenclature. It's a good idea to let people find out more about the cars although you can do just that in the articles. The majority of NFS players most likely know about the RX-7 being a 90s car. The model year names might look busier than the model revisions but immediately point out players to the cars they're looking for. In that case, we have the export version which ceased production in 1995. After that, we only have JDM models. ::::Believe it or not, I'm not doing these discussions to pick up a fight. This sort of thing tends to happen whenever someone feels like changing something that was just recently up for discussion, thinking it would be OK because they thought so. I'm not saying we should do discussions for cleanup makeovers and such but rather for more "controversial" stuff like changes to article names and type of content. For such changes we can do a blog or forum post or whatever and then do things according to the community's wishes. -- CMAN122 (talk) 20:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Spike Article Why was my edit removed from the 'Spike' page? UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 10:46, February 4, 2016 (UTC) MVP :It failed to follow the manual of style. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:09, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::But, you couldn't edit it to make it correct? UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 13:12, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Could you just edit correctly? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:28, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::If I did something wrong, there's no need to go and just remove it altogether. Isn't the point of a wikia that we all contribute, not just deleting someone's edit, because they did it wrong? UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 21:15, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes, but we want good edits, so we revert the bad ones and keep the quality of content up. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:29, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::What was wrong with mine? I merely brought up a topic that hadn't been reported just yet (surprisingly). I thought it was something pretty cool and interesting, so I came to a wikia to report it. Bam, hadn't even been up for an hour and it's gone because I'm not the best at wording things, or even working a wikia. What now? Have we got to wait for someone else to notice it and report it CORRECTLY because I'm not good enough to report on this wikia? Quality asides, there was nothing stopping you from rewording what I did wrong UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 21:32, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::If you read the manual of style, you'd know what we want from editors here. It's not difficult. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:41, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::What I get from this is "Here's an aweome wikia that everyone can contribute to, but hey! If you are unaware of this manual of style page, or you spell something wrong, Fuck you! There goes your post!" UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 21:45, February 4, 2016 (UTC) They're all like that. You can either read it, follow its guidelines, and edit here or not bother editing here at all. This is also your first and final warning with the vulgar language. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:58, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright then Colonel Sanders. Tell me exactly what was wrong with my edit. Right here UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 00:23, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::It wasn't written in third person, it broke a nav template, it wasn't bullet pointed as all other trivia sections are, you added it wantiing others to check your wording because you were too lazy to check yourself, and didn't explain any aspect that "Deal With It" is a meme. Very poor edit. Are you going to be useful or keep this conversation about your incompetence going? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Well I'm sorry I have a life outside of some silly online site and I'm not the best at editing a stupid wiki. It wasn't lazy. I didn't have any idea on what on earth I was doing, and you don't exactly get help, either. I saw something ingame that I wanted to report, and that doesn't usually happen often, I don't get a lot of time to play my games and when I do, seeing something that someone else hasn't is a miracle. I would say get a job, but I have the suspection that SOMEHOW, you are PAID to do this. UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 00:50, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Jaguar F-Type R Teaser I would like your opinion before I add this to the videos and page, but with the upcoming release of the Jaguar F-Type R Coupé in Need for Speed: No Limits, the only promotional image from the official social media site was a teaser video of the car as a gif on their twitter page, however, when I downloaded it, it turned out to be an MP4 file. So for now, I've uploaded it to youtube as unlisted as a placeholder video/image. What do you think I should do with it? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0rrv7AIpu4 [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 14:56, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Make the article, and add what you've found so far to it. It's all good stuff. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 15:05, February 5, 2016 (UTC) NFSNL icons OK, gotta ask - where did you get the icon images that you've uploaded for the various NFS No Limits Gameplay section? (Fuel, Cash, Blueprints, Gold) Snagging in game assets from a high res Android device, and they're not nearly as crisp, though the images themselves are also slightly different than what you've got. (Just checked my iOS device, and looks like the in game icons match what's in the Android version.) This might be another case of soft launch vs. post-launch, or you could be a Photoshop guru. :-) Manthas (talk) 21:24, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :They were captured from various videos of the soft-launch game, and later corrected in photoshop. You can alter them if you feel the need to. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:26, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::No worries at all, I was just curious! The ones that are up there are good, I was just planning to add the missing Visual Points icon, but I am definitely not a Photoshop/GIMP guy, so if it is too messy/blurry, just let me know and I can pull it back down. Manthas (talk) 21:51, February 23, 2016 (UTC) NFS No Limits La Ferrari Hi, you mentioned that blueprints can be purchased in the tournament store, but I don't see them there. Can you verify please? 00:14, February 25, 2016 (UTC)user25 Reward Cards Thanks for fixing it. It's apparently a problem with the base template, which causes broken coding when using the source editor. Do you have any idea on how to fix the template? Otherwise, it probably only means that we should just use the rich-text editor for this one. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:22, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. It's an uncommon issue that only seems to occur with a very few number of editors. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:54, February 28, 2016 (UTC) NFSNL No capitalization of 'tail lights' Thanks for the cleanup of the couple items that weren't quite right in my most recent update on the main NFSNL page, but I'm curious why "tail lights" was de-capitalized, as it then becomes inconsistent with the rest of the components in the list. All of the items are all in full caps within the game's UI, FYI. Manthas (talk) 22:49, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Ford AU Lemans Racer, I noticed that my edited pages were removed, did you by any chance read the post I put in the Ford AU page as it explained my reasoning for adjusting the ford falcon pages. After the year of 1972 ford Australia design & built it's falcons separately to ford USA. Kind Regards :Please don't create unwarranted articles without provided a sufficient reason to break up content. Consider this your first warning. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:16, March 23, 2016 (UTC) First Warning What? The Ford Cars require 2 Categories Ford (USA) & Ford (Aus) please refer to attached link https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Australia, the ford falcons in need for speed are not American. paragraph from Link "Nevertheless, it is best known in more recent times for having produced the Falcon, originally a US model introduced in Australia in 1960, but adapted to Australian requirements and road conditions. Since the release of the XA model in 1972, Falcons have been fully Australian designed." US - falcons prior to 1972 Aus - falcons After 1972 StigBelcher (talk) 02:41, March 24, 2016 (UTC)